Memoirs of Sasuke
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Sasuke kalah taruhan sama Akatsuki. Akibatnya, Ia harus menjadi Geisha selama seminggu. NARUSASU! Semi-AU, CRACK, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai,OOC, Self-Insert, DUN LIKE DUN READ! Fic for NaruSasu Day walau telat 2 hari. If U dun mind, then R&R!


**Author: Kionkitchee**

**Genre: **Romance/Parody

**Pairing: **NaruSasu. Ini beneran NARUSASU loh! Sama pair-pair lain yang gak tau mana pasangannya... TT^TT

**Rating: **T (foul language alias bahasa yang amburadul gak jelas)

**Disclaimers: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings: **CRACK, Semi AU, YAOI, Shonen-Ai, OOC OOC OOC (3x Kyou kasih tau ya!), SELF-INSERT, typo dikit-dikit, GAJE. Gak suka gak usah baca ya! Balik aja ato cari cerita lain! Walau judulnya Memoirs of Sasuke, nggak ada kaitannya sama sekali ma Memoirs of A Geisha. Paling nyerempet dikit2.

**Summary: **Sasuke kalah taruhan sama Akatsuki. Akibatnya, Ia harus jadi Geisha selama seminggu. Sebenarnya ini fic buat NaruSasu Day, telat 2 hari dah.

.

.

**Memoirs of Sasuke**

.

.

"Nggak!"

"Pliizz, Sasuke~"

"Nggak! Ogah gue!"

"Tapi itu kan udah peraturannya!"

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya gak mau!"

"Sasuke..."

Kali itu Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu kalau Itachi sudah turun tangan, Ia takkan bisa menolak. "A-apa?" tanyanya takut-takut. Wow, si bungsu Uchiha gemetaran menghadapi kakaknya! Maklum, kakak kesayangan sih.

"Kau tau kalau itu sudah peraturan kan?" tanya Itachi sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah menutup buku bacaan yang berjudul '1000 Cara Mengerjai Adik Yang Nakal' dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya.

"I-iyah..." jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah mundur ketika melihat kakaknya makin mendekat.

"Kalau begitu kau tau apa konsekuensinya kan?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan sangat lembut; lebih tepatnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ta-tapi itu kan ng-"

"Kau sudah KALAH TARUHAN sama kami, Baka-otoutou. Nikmati hukumanmu!" tegas Itachi yang kini telah memerangkap Sasuke di antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Tangannya berada di pinggang adiknya sementara tangan yang lain mengelus pipinya. Dan matanya, waw, seduktip euy!

"ANIKI! JAUH-JAUH SANA!" teriak Sasuke. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan Itachi darinya. Wajahnya memerah sangat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Pria setampan Pangeran William yang berkulit putih meski agak pucat, yang berambut hitam legam panjang bagai model iklan shampoo, dan bermata onyx yang amat sangat menggoda siapapun yang menatapnya kini berjarak hanya satu inch darinya. Suatu keberuntungan sekaligus kesialan untuknya.

"Oi-oi, jangan mulai deh incest-nya, un!" wanti Deidara. "Kasian Naru-chan kalau Sasuke-nya diambil, un!" tambahnya.

"_For Jashin sake, I can never stand that person_," komen Hidan dengan bahasa Inggris kebanggaannya. Yah, nasib _English Teacher_ Konoha gitu! Kalau nggak dipraktekin, gimana Konoha mau maju menghadapi dunia globalisasi?

"Nggak peduli gue! Yang penting bajet dari kas gue harus pada loe ganti!" tuntut Kakuzu sambil 'asyik' ngitung-ngitung duitnya. Yang lain hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Ini lagi..." keluh Deidara, "bukannya ngebantuin mbujuk Sasuke, malah asik sendiri ama bonekanya, un," ucapnya pada Sasori yang sibuk merakit puppet-nya untuk acara Asep Show di TPI,-eh, salah deh!

"Dia mah nggak usah ditanya. Buang-buang suara loe nanya dia!" ujar Kisame. Manusia ikan itu sedang mengasah Samehadanya sampai benar-benar runcing kayak pensil habis diserut.

"Ngebosenin banget nih! Nggak ada hal yang lebih asyik apa?" Black-Zetsu menggerutu. "Udah, liat aja dulu hasilnya entar," White-Zetsu menimpali.

"WOI! Loe pada bantuin gue ngelepas nih orang ngapa!?" Sasuke meronta dalam pelukan Itachi yang kini semakin mendekapnya erat.

"Udah lama nggak meluk-melukin My Baka-otoutou. Kangeee~nn..." manja Itachi dengan tampang polos yang bisa dibilang agak ehemmesumehem.

DUAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di kepala Itachi. "Bisa berhenti nggak?" tanya Pein yang kelihatan terganggu dengan pemandangan itu. "Mendingan rencananya dijalanin deh!" perintahnya. Itachi hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun nggak mau, Tobi aja yang digituin! Tobi kan anak baik!" pinta Tobi begitu riangnya. Semua menjauh dari 'bocah' bertopeng itu. "He? Kenapa menjauh? Tobi anak baik kan?" tanyanya dengan tampang memelas a.k.a innocent.

"Baik sih baik, tapi Anda kan udah kakek-kakek, Madara-san," Pein berkata dengan sangat hati-hati; takut sesepuh marah.

"Jangan panggil aku Madara dengan topeng ini," balas Tobi menggunakan suara Madara yang besar dan berat yang bernada mengancam. Otomatis semua langsung pada kicep alias nggak berani ngomong lagi. Daripada di'apa-apain' mending cari selamat kan?

"AKU PULANG!" suara Konan tiba-tiba menggema dalam ruangan. "Bajunya sudah siap loh!" tambahnya.

"Bagus! Nah, Sasuke, waktunya menjalani hukumanmu~" Itachi berkata sembari menarik adiknya ke tempat wanita origami itu. "Yang cantik ya, Konan-chan!" pintanya kemudian.

"Beres! Serahkan saja padaku!" setujunya sambil nyengir-nyengir kuda.

"NGGAK MAU! HELEEEEEEPP!" teriak Sasuke saat memasuki bilik Konan dengan raut wajah yang sangat horor.

"Berjuanglah, Sasuke, un!" semangat Deidara.

"_I can't believe he's gonna do that_," heran Hidan sembari geleng-geleng.

"Pokoknya balikin duit kas gue!" Kakuzu mencak-mencak. Duh, Bang, duit kas bukan punya kamu sendiri kali!

"Jadi nggak sabar mau liat hasilnya nih!" ungkap Kisame. Mulutnya mengeluarkan iler nista akibat pikiran aneh yang daritadi terbayang dalam kepalanya.

"Tobi juga mau digituin! MAU MAU MAU!!" rengek Tobi ala bocahnya.

"Tobi, berisik!" bentak Sasori sembari menjitak kepala Tobi. Ia merasa terganggu dengan semua keberisikan itu. "Wong lagi nyiapin Asep, diem dikit loe!" tambahnya galak. Tobi cuma gunyu-gunyu manyun kayak ikan mas koki. Beruntung banget Sasori nggak di-Mangekyou. Ajib!

"Kira-kira bakal jadi kayak apa ya adikmu?" tanya Pein penasaran. Matanya menatap bilik Konan dengan intensitas tanya yang besar. "Cantikkan kamu atau Sasuke ya?" godanya pada Itachi. Ia dapat melihat Itachi sedikit terkesiap. Seringai pun menghiasi wajah piercing-nya.

"Pein-sama, tolong jangan mulai lagi," pinta Itachi tanpa emosi. Ia tahu kalau pemuda berambut oranye pucat di sampingnya bermaksud memanas-manasi.

Seringai Pein makin menjadi. "Yah, kita liat saja nanti."

Sementara itu, 'kedua' Zetsu lagi asyik makan sebangsanya.

Baiklah. Mereka adalah Akatsuki; organisasi yang bergerak di dunia shinobi dalam bidang apapun. APAPUN. Mereka pernah menggeluti bidang bisnis, politik, ekonomi, hiburan, agama, olahraga, IT, kesenian, kedokteran, kesusasteraan, sejarah, MIPA, de el el. Pokoknya apapun yang menghasilkan uang (prinsip Kakuzu), kesenangan (prinsip Deidara, Tobi, Kisame dan Konan), kekhusyukan (prinsip Hidan dan Sasori), dan kejahilan (prinsip Itachi dan Pein). Tak lupa prinsip MAKAN SEGALANYA ala Zetsu. Ck ck ck.

Mereka sedang berada di markas rahasia Akatsuki yang terletak di balik Konoha Waterfall. Disebut rahasia karena yang mengetahui markas itu hanyalah mereka dan kerabat dekat. Kantor mereka yang asli terletak di dalam gedung Hokage yang saat ini sedang diurus oleh Yahiko, 'kakak'nya Akatsuki. Mereka kebanyakan bermain kalau berada di kantor bukannya kerja, makanya dibuatlah satu tempat lagi untuk digunakan bermain.

Yang sedang terjadi sekarang adalah hasil dari permainan mereka yang berjudul 'Truth Or Dare'. Dimulai dari 'Truth' untuk Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara dan Tobi, lalu 'Dare' untuk Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sasuke (yang ditarik Itachi supaya ikut main). Pein yang membeberkan alasannya senang menggoda Itachi (yang ternyata hanya pure usil), Konan yang mengungkap hobinya cross-dressing dan ke-FUJOSHI-annya, Kisame yang ternyata suka makan speciesnya sendiri sama kayak Zetsu, Deidara yang ketahuan suka ngintipin Sasori mandi (berakibat bogem mentah buatnya), lalu Tobi yang membocorkan rencananya untuk 'menguasai' Hashirama Senjuu sebagai miliknya (yang sukses membuat semuanya terlonjak kaget 5 m). Dan Itachi yang ditantang untuk mencium adiknya sendiri (yang dengan senang hati dilakukannya meski Sasuke SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU), Sasori yang ditantang untuk membuat acara 'Asep Show' gadungan, Kakuzu yang harus mengeluarkan 'jiwa' kesayangannya (duit) untuk sebuah acara yang menurutnya tidak penting, Hidan yang harus berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris setiap kali mereka berkumpul, lalu Sasuke yang harus...

"Sasori-chan! Ke sini dong!" panggil Konan tiba-tiba dari dalam bilik. Guratan kesal langsung berkedut di wajah Sasori yang dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Konan yang nampaknya menyadari ini (meski tanpa melihat) langsung berkata dengan nada berat yang mengancam, "Cepat kemari atau kujadikan alas boneka kau nanti!" Sasori langsung bergegas menuju bilik Konan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Tak berapa lama, Sasori keluar lagi dari bilik itu.

"Deidara, sini kau!" perintah Sasori dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Deidara yang menyadari rona merah itu langsung bergegas ke tempatnya dan ikut masuk ke bilik.

"GYAAAAAAAAHH!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DANNA?!" teriak Deidara dari dalam.

"Diam kau! Cuma sebentar aja kok! Sabar jadi orang!" perintah Sasori.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, un??" bingung Deidara.

"... karena kau yang paling cantik."

"WOOOOAAAAAAHH!! SASORI MENGGODA DEIDARA!" teriak Kisame dan Pein dari luar.

"TOBI NGGAK TERIMA DEI-SENPAI DIRAYU SASORI-SENPAI! CURAAAAAAANNGG!!"

"Masih cantikkan aku kok," gumam Itachi tidak rela.

"_Whatever_," Timpal Hidan.

"Duit guueeeeee!!" ... Plis dong, Bang Kakuzu!

"Pokoknya gue bakal ngutuk kalian semua!!" marah Sasuke dari dalam bilik.

"Diem aja loe! Belepotan entar nih!" ancam Sasori.

"WAW! Manis banget!" riang Konan. "Bentar, kuambil dulu! Dei, bantu milih ya!"

"Ok, un!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncullah Deidara yang memapah Sasori yang nyaris putih semua karena bloodloss. Ia membaringkan danna-nya di atas sofa lalu pergi mengambil minuman penyegar.

"Kenapa loe?" tanya Kisame. Sasori hanya menutup hidungnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Loe abis diapain tadi?" Lagi, Sasori hanya menggeleng.

"Danna, ini minumnya!" Deidara langsung meminumkan isotonik gingseng kesukaan Sasori dengan lembut. Ia melihat yang lain memperhatikannya, "Kenapa, un?" tanyanya heran.

"Loe kok mimisan sih?" bingung Hidan yang tanpa sadar melepas bahasa Inggrisnya.

"He? Mimisan?" Deidara pun menyentuh hidungnya yang ternyata memang ada cairan berwarna merah segar. "Iya, un! Kok mimisan ya??"

"Yah, Senpai! Masa nggak tau kenapa mimisan?" ragu Tobi setelah mengintip bilik Konan. "Gila! T.O.P.B.G.T!" ucapnya mantap. Dapat terlihat cairan berwarna merah menetes dari balik topengnya.

Saking penasarannya, mereka yang belum melihat langsung ke bilik Konan. Dan terciptalah hujan darah.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

"Teme kok nggak keliatan sih? Memangnya dia kemana?" Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari Sasuke. Sudah 6 hari pemuda kesayangannya tidak muncul ke permukaan. "Apa jangan-jangan beneran tenggelem ya?" ucapnya asal. Kakinya sudah dari kapan tahu melangkah mencari Sasuke, mulutnya juga nyaris kering manggilin Sasuke, matanya juga berkantung gara-gara nggak bisa tidur mikirin Sasuke. Sepertinya Ia mulai khawatir.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

"Itachi-Nii! Kok baru ada sekarang?" protes Naruto begitu melihat orang yang seharusnya tahu dimana calon kekasihnya. Yep, masih calon. Mereka belum pacaran karena Sasuke yang kebanyakan alasan padahal Naruto sudah 'menembaknya' berkali-kali. "Sasuke mana sih?!" gusarnya.

"Tenang, Naruto-kun. Ayo ikut denganku," ajak itachi dengan senyum mencurigakan. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit menjauh; ngeri dengan tatapan matanya.

"Ma-mau kemana?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Sudah, ayo ikut!" tarik Itachi meski Naruto meronta-ronta nggak rela.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar. Rambut pirangnya yang senantiasa berantakan tambah jigrak. Kulit tannya memutih drastis hingga tampak seperti zombi. Mulutnya menganga lebar hingga nyamuk bisa keluar-masuk sesukanya. "I-Itachi-Nii..." panggilnya dengan gemetar.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" Sebenarnya Itachi sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan juniornya, tapi Ia hanya mesem-mesem ria. "Ada masalah?"

"Tentu aja ada masalah..." jawab Naruto. "INI KAN OKIYA!!" teiaknya kemudian.

Itachi makin menyeringai. "Benar. Ini adalah Okiya alias Rumah Para Geisha alias Geisha House alias Geisha no Uchi alia-"

"Tau tau tau!" potong Naruto cepat. Itachi menaikkan alisnya, "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU KE SINI?" teriak Naruto lagi. "AKU MENCARI SASUKE TAU!!"

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menutup telinganya saking menggelegarnya pekikan Naruto. "Tenang Naruto. Kau pasti menemukannya," ucapnya kalem. Melihat wajah Naruto yang aseli masih bingung bin heran bin kesal tapi juga bin penasaran, Itachi langsung tersenyum. "Kau pasti senang. Aku jamin itu."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sasuke, aku menantangmu untuk adu panco dengan kisame!" tantang Pein saat memainkan gilirannya._

"_Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan meski ogah-ogahan. Ia mengambil tempat di depan Kisame yang lagi memperlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya yang ternyata putih bersih 'cling-cling'. Tangannya bertautan dengan pria ikan itu dan bersiap memulai adu panco._

"_Yang kalah harus jadi Geisha seminggu loh!" timpal Deidara. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk memainkan gilirannya._

_Otomatis, Sasuke dan Kisame terkejut. Sayang reaksi Sasuke kali itu agak melambat sehingga Kisame dapat dengan mudah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan membanting tangan Sasuke dalam satu sapuan._

"_YEAH! NO GEISHA!" riang Kisame saat mengetahui bahwa Sasukelah yang akan jadi Geisha. Selanjutnya silakan kembali ke awal cerita._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Chikuso kuso kuso kuso kuso KUSOOO!!"

"Hei, jaga omonganmu, anak baru!" tegur Karin, Geisha senior berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

"_Bitch_."

"MAKSUDMU?!" bentak Karin yang langsung menarik kerah kimono anak baru itu. Matanya memancarkan kebencian yang dalam karena selama 6 hari ini perhatian seluruh tamu teralihkan darinya ke anak itu yang pastinya menyaingi reputasinya. "Kamu cuma anak baru di sini, jangan belagu deh!" marahnya ala anak ABG yang lagi menggencet. "Cantikkan juga aku, Karin, Sang Penakluk di Konoha Okiya ini!" tambahnya.

Satu tangan anak baru itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin dan dengan cepat memelintirnya ke belakang. "_Don't touch me, Flirting Bitch_."

Karin tersentak. Yang memanggilnya begitu hanyalah satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" bingungnya. "J-jadi Satsuki itu kau?!"

Umehara Satsuki. Seorang Geisha yang tiba-tiba masuk ke Konoha Okiya atas permintaan Akatsuki. Masa aktifnya selama seminggu dan khusus melayani tamu yang dibawa Akatsuki seperti Senjuu-Sama, Sarutobi-Sama, Jiraiya-Sennin, Orochimaru-Sennin, Kakashi-Sensei bahkan Kazekage-Sama juga. Dan ternyata pada _speechless_ semua melihat 'gadis' itu. Mereka terkecoh dengan penampilan luar Satsuki yang aslinya adalah Sasuke. Pemuda itu sendiri sudah lumayan tidak keberatan asal yang harus dilayaninya tidak macam-macam seperti kasus Orochimaru yang hampir melahapnya. Untung saja ada Kimimaro yang dengan senang hati mengganggu Sasuke karena Sasuke telah menarik perhatian Sennin pujaannnya. Selamatlah Ia.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Jadi Geisha pula?" tanya Karin setelah terlepas dari pitingan Sasuke. Dulu Ia pernah suke pada Sasuke tapi langsung menyerah karena mendapatkan 'sambutan meriah' dari Naruto. Siapa yang sangka kalau pemuda calon Hokage itu amat sangat _possessive_.

"...hn." Tampaknya Sasuke tidak sudi mengatakan kalau dirinya telah kalah. Pemuda terhebat di Konoha (itulah anggapannya) kalah dalam permainan yang kekanak-kanakkan? _No way the hell!_

"Kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah..." ucap Karin kemudian.

"Karin, ada tamu untuk Satsuki.," ucap seseorang yang kini memasuki kamar Geisha. Seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berumur 23 tahun yang memakai kimono lelaki putih kecoklatan ber-obi krem, berambut hitam kemerahan pendek, bermata biru keunguan sedang tersenyum ramah pada Karin dan Satsuki.

"Chihiro-san, siapa tamunya?" tanya Sasuke sopan pada pria itu. Sedikit banyak Ia merasa segan pada orang yang tidak bisa ditebak pikirannya itu.

"Karin, ada tamu juga untukmu di Ozashiki Barat," Chihiro tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia malah seperti mangusir Karin secara halus. "Suigetsu memintamu malam ini." Dengan cepat, Karin langsung berlari tak etis menuju ozashiki yang disebutkan Chihiro sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis. Chihiro tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya sudah lama Karin ingin Suigetsu sebagai tamunya."

"Jadi, siapa tamuku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Hatinya mulai merasakan hal tidak enak akan terjadi. Apalagi setelah melihat senyuman Chihiro yang semakin lebar, rasanya mengerikan.

"Ikut aku."

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

"Uhm, ini ruang apa ya?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia baru selesai dipakaikan kimono lelaki berwarna biru langit dengan obi hitam oleh pemilik Okiya yang memang mementingkan ke-tradisional-an zaman dahulu di mana para tamu berpakaian kimono demi kesesuaian dengan para Geisha.

"Ini ruang Ozashiki; ruang tatami khusus dimana para tamu bertemu dengan Geisha yang mereka minta. Di Okiya ini ada 4 macam ozashiki; Barat, Timur, Utara, Selatan. Barat untuk mereka yang berasal dari luar desa Konoha, Timur untuk mereka yang membayar dan meminta 'lebih', Utara untuk mereka yang ingin bersenang-senang secara _hyperactive_, dan Selatan untuk permintaan khusus dalam bisnis seperti apa yang Akatsuki lakukan beberapa hari ini." Penjelasan bukan dari Itachi melainkan dari pemilik Okiya yang adalah seorang lelaki yang berumur 26 tahun yang kini mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam motif momiji senja ber-obi merah, berambut coklat gelap agak gondrong, bermata coklat terang yang sedang tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya... ehm..." Naruto tidak tahu harus memanggilnya siapa. Ia pun melirik Itachi.

"Beliau adalah pemilik Okiya Konoha yang bernama Kyou-san," kenal Itachi yang mengenakan kimono biru gelap polos. Rambutnya sengaja digerai atas permintaan pemilik Okiya itu.

"Salam kenal, Naruto-kun. Kuharap malam ini kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan Satsuki," ucap Kyou sembari berjalan menuju pintu. "Itachi-kun, Dei-chan ada di Ozashiki Utara bersama yang lainnya," tambahnya.

Itachi mengangguk, "Apa Anda akan beristirahat, Kyou-san?" tanyanya. Pria itu menyeringai, "Aku mau 'bermain' dengan Chihiro dulu. Permisi~" ucapnya dengan nada aneh. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya; merasa kasihan dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Chihiro nanti.

"Chihiro itu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pasangannya."

"Ara? Kupikir Kyou-san masih single. Ternyata oh ternyata..."

"Kau tertarik padanya?" curiga Itachi.

"Nggak, bagiku cuma Sasuke. Jadi percuma aja Itachi-Nii ngajak aku ke sini. Nggak bakal mempan misalnya mau misahin aku darinya!" tegas Naruto. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Permisi, saya mengantar Satsuki." Tiba-tiba pintu geser Ozashiki Selatan bergeser. Tampaklah dua Geisha sedang duduk membungkuk. Yang satu menegakkan badan dan membuat kedua 'pelanggan' di dalamnya terkejut.

"DEIDARA-SAN?!" teriak Naruto kaget.

'Su-suara ini...'

Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan benar, yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda yang sedang tak ingin dilihatnya saat ini, apalagi dalam wujud geisha-nya.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun!" sambut Deidara sopan. "Kami dari Akatsuki sengaja mengajakmu kemari agar kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan Satsuki, un!" tambahnya. Ia memakai kimono berwarna _peach_ dengan corak _sunflower_ yang dipadukan dengan obi kuning polos yang makin membuatnya tampak imut dan manis. Tak heran Naruto terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Itachi sih hanya tersenyum puas.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah istimewa untukmu sebelum menjadi Hokage," ucap Itachi. "Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau yang akan mengantarkannya sendiri, Dei-chan. Kupikir kau sedang di Ozashiki Utara," ucapnya pada Deidara.

"Tadinya Chihiro-san yang mau mengantar, eh, ternyata di tengah jalan Dia udah keburu 'diseret' Kyou-san, un. Jadilah aku yang mengantar, un! Lagipula ini permintaanku kan?" cengir Deidara. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Naruto, "Jadi, apa sudah bisa di-" ucapannya terhenti karena Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Naruto. Ia ikuti arah pandang pemuda itu dan sampailah pada satu kesimpulan yang membuat cengirannya makin melebar.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita ting-" lagi-lagi ucapan itu terpotong oleh gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ke arah Satsuki.

'A-apa dia tau??' duga Sasuke sementara hatinya berdegup kencang. Kini Naruto berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Boleh saya tahu nama Anda, Maiko-san?" tanya Naruto dengan bahasa sopan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia menyebutnya Maiko karena kimono yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah kimono untuk seorang Geisha. Kimono itu sangat simpel. Berwarna dasar biru laut bercorak bunga kamelia merah yang berdaun hijau tua yang memiliki aksen kelopak bunga berguguran dengan kimono dalam yang bercorak mawar merah, dipadukan dengan obi berwarna biru gelap bercorak rangkaian bunga memanjang yang juga berguguran.

Pandangan mata Naruto menjelajah hingga ke wajah Satsuki. Riasan yang tipis namun 'mengena' dengan menyisakan sedikit poni di dahi dan rambut di samping telinga. Tumpukkan bunga-bunga kecil yang menghiasi bagian kanan wajah cantik tersebut yang sepadan dengan sisir merah sebagai aksesori wajib yang juga diperindah dengan beberapa tusuk emas pertanda kebanggaan semakin menambah keeleganan Geisha itu. Rambut raven yang ditata membentuk dua sanggul ala Tayuu (geisha dengan pangkat tertinggi) pun tak kalah menariknya. Sungguh, calon Hokage itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Sa-Satsuki..." jawab Sasuke memperkenalkan sosok geishanya dengan nada suara tinggi yang terkesan alami.

"Satsuki ya, nama yang indah seperti bagaimana aku mendengar suara merdumu," Naruto berkata sambil perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Satsuki. Tangannya mengamit jemari Geisha itu dan mengelusnya lembut.

'Dia tidak kenal aku??' seru Sasuke. Wajahnya agak memerah karena kontak fisik yang dilakukan Naruto. Meskipun dalam hatinya Ia merasa bersyukur Naruto tidak mengenalinya, Ia merasa kesal karena ternyata pemuda itu mau juga bermain Geisha. 'Katanya hanya aku satu-satunya... Gombal!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Deidara malah sibuk menahan tawa yang sebenarnya ingin sekali mereka keluarkan sedari tadi. Lucu karena Naruto begitu polos sampai tidak mengenali Sasuke sedikitpun, juga karena Sasuke yang terlihat marah karena Naruto bermain ke tempat ini. Ingin sekali mereka mengabadikan momen ini dalam satu rekaman dan menyimpannya sebagai arsip Akatsuki. Pastinya Kakuzu akan senang sekali mengingat bahwa video itu akan sangat laris di dalam maupun luar Konoha. Bakal untung kau, Bang Kakuzu!

"Ka-kami rasa lebih baik kami pergi," ujar Itachi sembari menahan tawa. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Deidara. "Aku juga punya kebutuhan sendiri," tambahnya. Kemudian, Ia membopong 'Geisha' berkimono _peach_ itu ala _bridal-style_ dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Nikmati waktu kalian, Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan!" riang Deidara sebelum menghilang bersama Itachi.

Naruto memandang pintu geser yang baru saja dilewati kedua Akatsuki itu dengan senyum. Kemudian kembali menatap Satsuki dengan intensitas senyum yang sama namun berkesan lebih lembut. Sasuke yang dipandangi seperti itu tidak memberikan senyuman balik. Bola mata onyxnya memancarkan kesenduan. Sepertinya Ia tidak suka tatapan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Satsuki-chan, kau sudah lama di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"... Seminggu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, berarti Satsuki-chan masih baru dong?!" kaget Naruto. "Apa sebelumnya kau dari tempat lain?" tanyanya lagi. Ia melihat Satsuki menggeleng pelan nyaris tak kelihatan. Bingung; Naruto berusaha memutar otaknya lebih keras. "Lalu, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"... Akatsuki."

"Ara? Akatsuki? Maksudnya mereka yang memasukkanmu ke Okiya ini?" duga Naruto. Lagi, Satsuki mengangguk sangat pelan. "Alasannya?" sepertinya Ia akan terus bertanya sampai jelas.

"... Taruhan."

'_...benar-benar deh si Dobe ini! Apa dia bakal terus menanyaiku hal yang nggak penting? Kenapa juga dia malah tetap di sini? Bukannya langsung pulang aja!'_ gusar Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tidak suka harus menemani pemuda-yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ditemuinya beberapa hari ini dalam wujud Satsuki. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Naruto; pemuda yang belum menyadari apa-apa sama sekali itu, malah tenggelam dalam perhitungannya sendiri sejak jawaban terakhir Satsuki. _'Seminggu, taruhan, Akatsuki... AH! Apa jangan-jangan gadis ini terlibat taruhan sama Akatsuki? Dengan ketuanya, Nagato, yang usil dan suka berkeliaran dalam wujud Yahiko plus nama Pein itu, nggak heran Satsuki terjebak! Terus Satsuki kalah taruhan dan harus jadi Geisha sebagai hukuman! Pasti begitu!'_ simpulnya. Maknyoz! Ternyata otaknya boleh juga.

"Satsuki-chan, tabahlah!" Naruto berkata tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Sasuke keget. "Aku memang nggak pernah ngerasain jadi Geisha, dan pastinya ini berat bagimu yang sama sekali belum ada jam terbang. Tapi, di balik ini semua pasti hikmahnya kok!" ucapnya lagi.

'_... Sekarang malah kotbah nggak jelas...'_ gerutu Sasuke.

"Jadi, jangan benci Akatsuki ya? Mereka memang nakal dan suka iseng, tapi mereka bukan orang jahat. Mereka cuma... uhm, licik mungkin? Ya! Cuma licik kok!" tambah Naruto.

Sasuke malah makin jengkel dengan perkataan Naruto yang bermaksud menghibur. _'Nggak jahat darimana? Jelas-jelas udah bikin orang sebel gara-gara kimono yang ribetnya minta ampun! Belum lagi sasak konde yang nyakitin sama make up yang bikin gatel! Apa itu nggak jahat namanya?!'_ umpatnya.

"Jadi kau membela mereka?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada suara tinggi yang penuh dendam. "Menjadi Geisha itu hal terburuk dalam hidupku tau!"

Naruto sedikit terkesiap mendengar utaran Satsuki. "I-iya, mungkin memang buruk bagimu ta-"

"MEMANG buruk! Bukan mungkin lagi!" potong Sasuke. Guratan kekesalan mulai berkedut di wajahnya.

Naruto manggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Uhm... ta-tapi Satsuki-chan... Kau terlihat cantik loh..." ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu.

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia seperti mendengar Naruto sedang memuji gadis lain di depannya meskipun Ia sadar kalau gadis yang dipuji itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sakit bagai teriris sembilu. Belum lagi wajah Naruto yang kemerahan setelah mengatakan itu, semakin sakit saja hatinya.

"Kau... menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut apapun. Kosong tanpa emosi. Ia merasa syok karena kalah dari 'Satsuki', sosok Geisha-nya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto. "Kau gadis yang baik kok!" tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Sasuke merasa tertohok dengan jawaban itu. Pemuda yang sebenarnya sangat disukainya-meski selalu ditolaknya dengan berbagai alasan itu ternyata bisa dengan mudah menyukai gadis lain. Ia merasa dipermainkan selama ini. "Kalau begi-"

"Tapi hanya itu saja." Kali ini Naruto yang memotong perkataan Satsuki. "Hanya sebatas suka saja, nggak lebih."

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya. Terlihat ekspresi bingung menguasai wajahnya. Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum tulus.

"Hatiku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Jadi, walaupun Akatsuki merencanakan ini sebagai hadiah sebelum aku menjadi Hokage-yang entah kapan akan terkabul, aku hanya akan menemanimu ngobrol. Kalau Satsuki-chan meminta lebih, maaf ya," jelas Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Terlihat tampan dan bijaksana.

"Se-seperti apa gadis itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pelan. Ia masih curiga dengan Naruto yang kemungkinan menyukai gadis lain. Wajar bukan? Dengan sosok 'Satsuki' yang notabene-nya cantik yang sampai meluluhkan hati para Akatsuki, Jounin, Kage dan Sennin tapi tidak mampu menjerat seorang pemuda berstatus Chuunin, pastinya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Setidaknya untuk Sasuke.

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Aku menyukai seorang lelaki kok!" tegasnya dengan riang yang kontan membuat Satsuki di depannya melongo. "Kaget ya? Tenang aja, meskipun aku menyukai lelaki bukan berarti aku _gay_. Kalau _gay_ kan biasa dengan lelaki manapun, kalau aku hanya satu orang!" tambahnya.

"Bukannya sama saja?" sanggah Sasuke yang sedikit-banyak terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto yang begitu polos. Ia dapat melihat pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Beda. Aku hanya menyukai seseorang," ucap Naruto dengan pasti. "Dia sangat tampan dan mempesona. Meski selalu bersikap dingin dan berkesan tidak peduli, sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian pada sekitarnya. Dia hanya kurang ekspresif. Namun, itulah yang membuatnya populer di kalangan gadis-gadis sampai harus bersembunyi kalau mereka makin menggila. Dia juga hebat dalam menjalani setiap misi yang diterimanya. Hasilnya selalu sempurna hingga membuatku merasa Dialah rival yang harus kukalahkan. Tapi tetap, Dia adalah sosok yang paling kusayangi."

Sasuke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto begitu memperhatikannya. Ia pikir selama ini pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menggodanya karena ingin menang darinya. Hanya samar-samar Ia menyadari betapa dirinya sangat berharga bagi pemuda itu. Ternyata semua itu benar.

"Kau sudah coba mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Setiap kali aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, Dia selalu punya alasan untuk menolakku," jawabnya. "Mungkin Dia hanya menganggapku becanda. Padahal aku serius," tambahnya seraya menghela napas panjang.

Suasana pun hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ahaha, maaf ya aku jadi cerita ini padamu, Satsuki-chan! Anggap saja ini curhatan bodoh lelaki yang selalu ditolak," lirihnya. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tertunduk lesu.

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja tanpa tindakan apapun lagi? Kalau benar begitu, berarti kau sama sekali tidak serius. Mungkin saja Dia masih meragukan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin saja Dia merasa kalau dia tidak pantas untukmu sehingga Dia tidak siap dengan hubungan yang serius. Masih ada kemungkinan yang lain kan?!" Satsuki mengatakan itu semua seolah tidak ingin Naruto menyerah. Ya. Ia memang tidak ingin pemuda itu menyerah dalam mendapatkan dirinya yang asli.

Naruto terkesima mendengar ucapan Satsuki. Ia pun tersenyum meyakinkan pada 'gadis' itu. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Sama seperti cita-citaku menjadi Hokage, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke!" sumpahnya dengan pandangan mata pasti. "Aku akan menunggu sampai Dia siap. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan terus mencintainya!"

Sasuke memandang pemuda di depannya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, '_Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku menjawab perasaan itu,_' putusnya.

"Kurasa Dia sudah siap dengan perasaanmu," ujar Satsuki yang kini memakai suara aslinya yang berat.

"Eh?" Naruto terdiam mendengar suara berat itu. Mata birunya menatap sosok Geisha di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ini aku, Dobe." Sasuke menghapus riasan wajahnya dan perlahan-masih dengan keeleganan tingkat tinggi melepas sisir dan hiasan yang terpasang di kepalanya. Terakhir, dilepasnya _wig_ yang sedari tadi memberatkannya. Setelah itu lagi-lagi suasana hening melingkupi Ozashiki Selatan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SASUKEE??!!" teriak Naruto kaget. Tangannya menunjuk Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak sadar ya? Dasar Dobe," ucap Sasuke sembari menghela napas.

"T-T-TEMEE! KENAPA KAU DI—JADI SATSUKI-CHAN ITU KAU??!"

"Berisik, Dobe! Tenang sedikit nggak bisa ya?" tegur Sasuke yang kini menutup telinganya akibat polusi suara yang baru saja diterimanya. Ia melihat Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau jadi Geisha?" bingung Naruto. "Cantik pula! Hobi baru nih?"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, "Nggak mungkin hobi baru kan?! Tadi udah kubilang, taruhan sama Akatsuki sialan itu!!" tukasnya. Tak urung wajahnya memerah juga dibilang cantik.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak sakit, "Ara? Jadi sekarang pekerjaanmu jadi Geisha?" Dugaan itu membuatnya mendapatkan benjolan kedua di kepala. "_Itte ndarou_!*1)"

"Masih pengen dipukul? Kebetulan, gue emang lagi pengen mukul orang hari ini..." ucap Sasuke datar tapi Naruto masih dapat mendengar kekesalannya.

"Galak bener sih jadi orang! Nggak ada yang ngelamar loh entar!" ucap Naruto asal. Mata birunya menangkap perubahan warna muka Sasuke. Tak lama, Ia menyadari perkataannya. "Eh, itu..."

Sasuke kembali duduk setelah sempat berdiri. Raut wajahnya tanpa emosi dan mulutnya tidak berkata apapun; hanya diam membisu. Naruto yang merasakan atmosfer semakin berat, ikut duduk di samping Sasuke yang ternyata malah menjauh. Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Sasuke, aku cuma becanda kok. Kau tau itu kan?" Karena tidak ada tanggapan atas pernyataan itu, Naruto pun bergeser mendekati Sasuke dan bersandar di pundak pemuda berambut raven itu dari belakang. "Kalau kau bersedia, aku yang akan melamarmu. Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai satu-satunya pasangan hidupku," bisik Naruto seraya melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau berpaling padaku... sampai kau siap, Sasuke..."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar di dada bidang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dipejamkan matanya setelah merasakan Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "_I do_."

"Eh?"

"_I do_," ulang Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" Sepertinya Naruto tidak menangkap maksud Sasuke. Ia tahu arti kata itu, tapi ti-belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Bisa nggak sekali aja jangan jadi orang telmi, Dobe?" cela Sasuke. "Kubilang aku bersedia menerima lamaranmu. Paham?"

Naruto yang awalnya mau protes karena diejek malah terbengong ria. Mulutnya menganga kayak ikan mas koki megap-megap. Matanya memutih seiring dengan kesadaran yang nyaris terbang entah kemana tapi dengan cepat kembali seperti semula. "Ta-tapi selama ini loe kan selalu nolak gue?"

"Gue cuma mau tau loe serius atau nggak. Sekarang udah kejawab semuanya," jelas Sasuke. "Sekarang biarin gue tidur. Gue ngantuk banget gara-gara kecapean ngeladenin Om-Om mesum beberapa hari ini."

"Ch-chotto! Siapa yang loe maksud me-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sasuke sudah terlanjur tertidur dalam pelukannya. "Teme... jangan tidur di tengah pembicaraan dong... dasar seenaknya..."

Karena wajah tidur Sasuke terlihat begitu damai di mata Naruto, pemuda itu pun menghela napas sembari tersenyum lega. Perlahan, dengan sangat lembut, Ia mengecup bibir pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu. Salah satu yang selalu diinginkannya akhirnya terkabul juga.

"_Oyasuminasai, Ore no Geisha_." *2)

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

"Hei, sudah dengar kabar belum? Katanya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bertunangan loh!"

"Masa'? Akhirnya mereka jadi juga ya!"

"Iya! Padahal sudah dari dulu mereka saling suka, ternyata baru sekarang. Tapi, baguslah!"

Seperti itulah kira-kira topik pembicaraan yang sedang mewabah di Konoha. Berkat Akatsuki, seluruh penduduk desa akhirnya mengetahui hal itu. Awalnya mereka terkejut tapi tak lama mereka tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Ya. Mereka semua sudah menduga hal itu pasti terjadi.

Sementara itu, di markas rahasia Akatsuki sedang ada acara NoBar alias Nonton Bareng. Mereka menoton video rekaman yang mereka pasang diam-diam di Ozashiki Selatan.

"Hmm, Naruto ternyata tipe yang menahan diri ya? Ada kesempatan kok nggak dimanfaatkan sih? Mumpung Sasuke lagi tidur kan!" sesal Pein yang langsung digetok Itachi.

"Dia tuh nggak PikTor kayak loe kali!" kesal Itachi. "Mesum amat sih loe!" tambahnya.

"Heh, kan ada tuh peribahasa 'dimana langit berujung, disitu bumi terinjak'! Kesempatan itu mesti dimanfaatkan, Senpai!" celetuk Tobi. Kali ini tidak hanya Itachi tapi juga Deidara, Sasori dan Kisame ikut menjitaknya.

"Nggak nyambung, un!" ucap Deidara.

"Bego banget sih!" ejek Sasori. "Nggak mau gue punya boneka sebego loe! Amit-amit cabang bayi!" tambahnya.

"... Gue nggak usah ngomong lagi dah," ucap Kisame yang sepertinya kehabisan bahan ejekan.

"SENPAI-SENPAI JAHAAAAAAT!! TOBI KAN ANAK BAIIIIIK!!" raung Tobi sambil pura-pura nangis. "SENPAAAIIIIIII~" Kali ini sasarannya adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu yang lagi mojok berdua.

"_Go away, you cry-baby! We're busy here!_" lagak Hidan dalam _English_-nya.

"Nggak usah peduliin dia. Mending loe cepet lanjutin upacara hujan duitnya. Gue bokek ni!" Tetep ya, pasti Bang Kakuzu ni ngurusinnya duit mulu. Nggak capek apa, Bang?

"Hei-hei, kita kedatangan tamu nih!" tiba-tiba Konan muncul dari luar. Tangannya penuh dengan tas plastik mencurigakan yang entah berisi apa. Di belakangnya ada Sasuke yang menatap para Akatsuki dengan tatapan dingin.

"Gue minta kaset video-nya sekarang," Sasuke meminta-err-menyuruh lebih tepatnya. Akatsuki yang dipandanginya balik memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa harus kita kasih ke loe?" tanya Pein yang sama sekali nggak rela video itu diambil orang lain meski isinya membosankan. Kan lumayan bisa nyari untung dari hasil penjualan entar kalau jadi!

"Serahin sekarang atau loe pada bakal mati," ancam Sasuke tenang.

"Wah-wah, gue emang lagi laper nih! Bunuhin aja satu-satu!" ujar Black-Zetsu. "Baka! Entar kita juga ikut dibantai tau!" timpal White-Zetsu sambil menjitak Black-Zetsu.

"Udah denger kabar dari para petinggi belum?" tanya Konan. Karena para Akatsuki menggeleng, wanita bermata indah itu pun melanjutkan. "Mereka nyaris mati gara-gara 'kecapean' loh! Entah kenapa yang kayak gitu cuma yang kita undang sebagai tamu di Ozashiki Selatan seminggu ini. Untuk kasus Orochimaru, Dia malah koma yang katanya detak jantungnya putus nyambung gitu. Nggak merasa ngeri? Kalau gue sih udah tau kenapa dan udah dapat pengampunan. Makanya gue tenang-tenang aja," jelasnya. Akatsuki yang diberitahunya sedikit-banyak menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan. Jangan-jangan...

"Hn, yang bakal ngebantai kalian entar kalau video-nya nggak diserahin bukan gue, tapi..."

"Konnichiwa, Minna-sama." Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di belakang Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya mesra. "Video-nya sudah kau ambil, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Mereka nggak mau ngasih tuh," jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali nggak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. "Kayaknya harus kau ambil secara kasar," tambahnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Naruto menyeringai setan, "_As you wish, Hime-sama~_"

Hari itu, hampir terlahir Legenda Kehancuran Akatsuki kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan Naruto yang nyaris mengamuk seperti iblis di saat-saat terakhir. Begitu ditanya alasan dibalik 'penyerangan' itu, ternyata jawabannya mudah saja.

"Aku berterimakasih karena berkat kalian aku mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian yang telah membuatnya disentuh oleh makhluk-makhluk mesum yang kalian sodorkan padanya saat menjadi Geisha. Kalian tau, aku sangat marah loh~" jelas Naruto masih dengan seringai setan di wajahnya.

Bagaimana dengan video-nya?

"Koleksi pribadi dong!"

Saat itulah mereka benar-benar tahu betapa _possessive_-nya Naruto terhadap Sasuke.

.

.

**_END_**

.

.

*1) Itte ndarou!: sakit tau!

*2) Oyasuminasai, Ore no Geisha.: selamat tidur, Geisha-ku.

.

.

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesei juga ini fic! Padahal udah ngerencanain dari kapan tau supaya dipost pas tgl 23 Okt sebagai fic buat NaruSasu Day, tetep aja gak kesampean. Yah, jadi telat 2 hari dah! T^T

Yang penting akhinya jadi dah! *digetok*

Kyou mau ngucapin _**increadible thanks**_ buat **Chee-Sensei, Koucchi n De'A**. Berkat kalian, ide ini muncul! XD Juga makasih banyak buat **Graha Cijantung Texas Chicken, Jak-Tim** (yaelah, lengkap amat!) yang jadi tempat inspirasi pemunculan ide fic ini (sampe diliatin mas2 pelayannya gara2 kelamaan maem padahal makanan udah pada ludes dari beberapa jam yang lalu semenjak kedatangan). Maknyoz dah!

Kyou tau fic ini masih jawuh dari kata sempurna, GAJE, banyak typo, bahasa amburadul yang nggak karuan, OOC plus Self-Insert pula. Karena itu, **saran dan kritik** yang membangun akan sangat Kyou hargai. _**I'm not asking for any flames, got it?!**__ Good._

Karena itu, _Would Ya'll mind to review?_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
